


The First Time

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [43]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's Jared's first time, and Jensen wants him to feel good.





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY to one of my good friends! You know who you are! Love ya! This is for you!

"No peeking, okay?"

"Jay, baby, it's fine. Come out."

"I'm embarrassed."

"I don't mind. Just...come on out, or I'll come in there and get you."

"Okay! Okay...I'm coming out."

Jensen sighs, waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He's sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear. Tonight is the night where everything changes for them, where they take their relationship to the next level. Jared's freshly eighteen, beautiful, and a virgin to top it all off.

It's literally perfect for Jensen. It's not JUST because Jared is a virgin. It's because Jared trusts him enough to do this. Jared wants him explore his body, to use his hands, his mouth, his tongue. Jared just wants Jensen, and he'll get him tonight because Jensen is head over heels for this loveable, huggable puppy that deserves to be protected from all things bad at all costs. Seriously, the damn kid has floppy brown hair and the cutest eyes he's ever seen!

And finally, Jared steps out of the bathroom, clothed in only a bathrobe. It's a little too big for him. His hair is damp, and clings to his body. Jensen stands, not making an effort to conceal his obvious erection in his boxer briefs. Jared notices, and looks away with a sly blush. Jensen steps closer to him, taking the boy's hands into his own.

"You are so damn cute." He says.

Jared mumbles. "Am not..."

"Yeah, you are." Jensen chuckles. He makes Jared look at him, pushing away the damp strands of hair. He gazes at him. "We don't have to do this now. I don't wanna rush you or anything."

Jared nods, face rosy red. "It's fine. I...I want to do it."

"Okay. Let's take it to the bed, yeah?"

Jensen leads Jared to the bed. They're in Jensen's apartment. No way were they gonna do this at Jared's house were they could easily be caught. His parents adore Jensen, but not enough to allow him to have sex with their son in their house. Jared sits down on the bed first, watching Jensen. The older man removes his boxers, showing off his erection in full.

Jared's heart hammers wildly in his chest. He had noticed the outlines of it plenty of times, but he's never seen it out like this, exposed for only him to see. Jensen takes it in his hand, stroking it lazily for a few moments, staring into Jared's eyes as it happens. It's intimate. The way Jensen is staring at him causes his own tool to arise from it's slumber in his robe. He attempts to cross his legs, but Jensen laughs softly.

"Don't hide it." He says, grinning. His voice is deeper than usual. "Show me."

Jared doesn't know what what kind of power Jensen has over him, but he can't hardly ever say no to him. He opens up his robe a little bit, exposing himself for his boyfriend. His cock is standing straight up at attention. Jensen moans at the sight, and his dick also reacts with a slight jump. He comes up to Jared, kneeling down between his legs. As he goes down, he removes the robe from Jared's shoulders.

"You're bigger than I thought, Jay." Jensen notes before licking a long, wet stripe up the shaft. Hearing Jared shudder in excitement does things to his ego. "I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this."

Jared doesn't get to say a word. Jensen puts his cock in his mouth. It's all sweet stuff and candy and rainbows for Jared. He doesn't suppress the deep groan in his throat when Jensen starts tugging gently at his balls, and hollowing his cheeks. He leans back when Jensen pushes his chest, and forces his legs on the bed. His hole is exposed, pulsing in delight. He barely notices when Jensen starts to tease him with a lube slicked finger. Jared gasps, tensing.

"Jensen--"

"It's okay, babe." He soothes him. "It's okay. I gotcha. Just relax. I'm just gonna help you get ready." Jensen sucks on the head of Jared's cock a few times before climbing on the bed with him. He pulls Jared to him, holding him in his arms as he pushes in a single digit. Jared whimpers. "Relax."

"It feels...strange."

"Good?" Jensen asks, putting another finger inside. He twists around, tapping at the prostate.

Jared gasps louder, shaking. His cock rubs against Jensen's. It feels--

"I feel good!" He yells/moans. Jared holds onto Jensen, looking into his dark, lust stricken eyes. "I feel good."

"Yeah, that's it. Just let me take care of you, Jay. You'll love it. I promise." Jensen kisses his cheek and his neck. "I'm gonna make it feel so good for you, Jay. Fuck...I'm so hard for you right now." He grabs Jared's hand, putting it down to their thick cocks. Jared starts stroking them. "Yeah, you feel that? That's what you do to me. It's gonna be inside of you soon."

Jensen is all Jared can think about as he rubs and taps at that delicious sweet spot in his body. Being this close to him, skin on skin, breaths mingling together, it makes it so much better. Jared finds himself furiously fucking up into his fist, soon chasing after his orgasm. He comes hot, thick white ropes in his hand and on Jensen's cock. Jensen praises him, kissing him over and over, telling him that he's reading.

Suddenly, Jensen reaches over on the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube. He gets in between Jared's legs, squirting an amble amount of liquid in his palm. Jensen coats his cock with it, paying special attention to the head. By this time, Jared has become fully erect again; his dick is practically screaming for more attention. For good measure, Jensen applies more lube to Jared's hole. He lines it up with his thickness, staring at Jared.

"I'll try to make it good...but I'm afraid that if I start, I won't stop."

Jared, entire body flushed red from pleasure, nods. "I trust you. It's okay. I trust you. Put it...put it in."

"Okay." Jensen says. His breathing becomes ragged as he pushes the head of his cock inside of Jared's tight rim. Jared grasps his forearm, wincing as he slides deeper in. "Fuck...fuck, Jay!"

"Jen...sen!"

"I'm not even in all the way, and I think I might fucking come already."

He manages though, encouraging his body to behave for Jared's sake. He wants this to be good for him. It has to be. It's his first time. It's supposed to be special. Once he's fully sheathed inside, Jensen keeps himself there, allowing Jared to adjust to his size. Under Jensen, Jared squirms slightly, panting, palming at his rock hard cock for some kind of pleasure. Jensen smirks. He's awoken the little beast in him. Still so innocent and new.

"I'm gonna move now, okay?"

Jared whines. "Make love to me, Jen. Please."

(Fuck...FUCK!)

How can Jensen deny Jared with that cute little fucked out face that he's fucking making!? What kind of man would he be to deny the one he loves what he desires?

Excited, Jensen snaps his hips forward, driving home. Jared yelps in surprise, feeling the intense burn of the intrusion and the pleasure that comes along with it. Jensen keeps fucking him, slowly. It's still a special moment. He doesn't need to get too rough yet. That part will come along naturally. No need to rush. It would only frighten Jared.

Jensen goes at a steady pace, and the bed creaks a bit with each thrust. The sounds coming from his own mouth and Jared's and the bed make the act much more erotic. Sounds, sights, touch--all big factors in Jensen's sex life. He gets off on it all. He loves to hear Jared moan, whispering his name. He loves to see Jared writhing under him as the innocence on his face is replaced by lust. He loves to feel Jared's hands touch his chest, playing with his nipples, and FUCK that feels good.

Jensen grabs Jared's cock, pumping it vigorously. He bares his teeth, sweat forming on his brow. He moans with Jared.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Jay!"

"Me too! Jensen! Oh my God--!

They come together; Jensen pulls out, blowing his hot load all over Jared's torso, some even gets on his face. Jared comes at the same time, dripping his seed into Jensen's fist. They see stars, colors in the sky mixing together from the shared orgasm. Jensen shakes through the aftershocks, flopping down next to Jared on the bed. They pant, both sweaty and sated and covered in semen. Jensen grabs a towel, whiping up as best as he can.

Jared crawls over and curls up to him, laying his head on Jensen's damp chest. Jensen puts his arm around him, kissing the top of his head.

"Did you like it?" He asks.

"Yeah, I loved it." Jared admits. He looks up at him with a blush. "I didn't know it would feel so...I just didn't think I would...I mean...I..."

Jensen smirks. "I get it. Feels good. Feels even better once you get the hang of it."

"Can I...um...sit on...it?"

It's Jensen's turn to blush at Jared's random question, oozing with innocence. "Uh, yeah. That's--That's something we can definitely try out. You'd love it too. I get to watch you do it."

"Thank you for this..."

"Don't thank me for what happened, Jay. I do it because I love you. We do it together because we just love each other."

"I don't need the talk." Jared mumbles. "I'm not 12."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jensen snickers, kissing Jared on the lips. "I do love you. I just want you to remember that."

And Jared stares into his boyfriend's eyes. Jensen is four years older than him, and he can just already see the future they'll have together. It's weird, but not at the same time. He can imagine it, everything up to their wedding day. But that's just silly talk.

"I love you too." He responds.

"And I'm gonna marry you after college."

Maybe it's not silly talk after all...


End file.
